Come Home
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Statistics say that it is harder for children to adopted after the age of thirteen. He always thought he would add on to that percentage.


**Author's Notes: This has been long in waiting. Like, I've worked on this for fricking months. It's finally done and I'm glad to get rid of it. There might be a few issues here and there and I'm sorry. I've never played the arena games. I'm just winging it at this point. However, before Ken showed up in the arena games, I had him as a student council member. I'm so proud of him. 8]  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, you know the drill.  
**

* * *

"Miss Kirijo will be with you shortly."

Akihiko snarled as the butler walked away from him and out of the sitting room. Akihiko and Mitsuru were now married for almost a year but a few of the staff members in the Kirijo estate still refer to his wife as Miss Kirijo. He would have enjoyed it if they called her Mrs. Sanada. That's what she was now. A Mrs and not a Miss. If this was how Mitsuru wanted it, then he was fine with it. Of course, until he knew that this was true, he would still snarl at everyone who referred to her as Miss Kirijo.

Regardless of the staff, this was no time to think of them. At the moment, Akihiko had other things to attend to with Mitsuru and it didn't involve her staff at all. Since their marriage, kids had been far from their mind. Mitsuru was far too busy with college to look after a child and Akihiko enjoyed traveling around the world. A newborn child would disrupt their lives and this was not something they wanted at the moment. Children was still on their list, but only in the far, far future.

Still, there was one child that Akihiko had been thinking about for a while now. One he had known for a while now and talked to at least once a week (if not, the child would worry and call his phone every five minutes a few days later.) If it wasn't an important matter, he would have talked to her over the phone about it. No, this was something that he needed to talk to her about in person.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

He looked up and smiled at his wife. She sauntered towards him, a book in her hands. She must have been busy studying. A slight pang of guilt struck his heart. No matter how many times they make sure the other knew they were coming, he always felt bad when he interrupted her studies. Not like she needed them. "It's alright." He scooted further down the couch, allowing her to sit. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. School and other matters are keeping me busy. I'm sorry we haven't had much to talk," Mitsuru answered. She smiled at Akihiko, giving him the smile she usually reserved just for him. "And how have you been? Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"Heh... I have been." Finally, Akihiko took on a serious expression. The quicker he talked to her about it, the better. "Mitsuru, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about."

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to continue. It seemed obvious to her that Akihiko was struggling with what he wanted to say. She placed a hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath.

"I understand that we don't want kids now, since you're busy with school and all, but there's one kid I had in mind for us to have," Akihiko explained. Not once did he avert his gaze from her. If he was going to tell her, he was going to look her in the eye. No matter how nervous he was about bringing it up, this was something he had to do. "You know him and we both enjoy his company..."

If Mitsuru gave any inclination on knowing who he was talking about, she didn't give it. She only waited patiently for Akihiko to finish talking.

"Ken is still at the orphanage. He's older now so it'll be harder for him to get into a home." Akihiko looked down at his lap. He knew all too well what it was like inside an orphanage. "If he's still there when he's 18, he'll have nowhere to go." Taking in a deep breath, he turned to look Mitsuru in the eye again. "I think we should adopt him."

Time passed slowly for Akihiko. Mitsuru only blinked once at him, an agonizingly slow blink, before giving him a soft smile. "How long has this been on your mind?"

Akihiko patted her hand a few times. "Not very long. About two months, maybe."

She nodded her held, her lips pursing. "I see..." Akihiko waited once again. He was always patient for her responses. He knew that Mitsuru thought everything through carefully and took her time. He had time to wait, but his nerves weren't good at handling the wait at the moment. He took deep breaths as much as possible, waiting for Mitsuru's answer. Finally, she smiled at him. "I like it."

He smiled at her, glad to hear her answer. "I'm glad you do."

She folded her hands in her lap. "I suppose we should go down to the orphanage and fill out the paperwork."

"Actually, I think we should do it in private. You know...as a surprise."

"A spectacular idea. I'll have someone pick up the papers this afternoon."

Akihiko smiled and she gave him one in turn. As a couple, they had made their first serious decision together. He was happy and proud of them. Most importantly of all, he was happy for Ken. He would have a real family now. No longer would he have to rely on distant relatives to pay for his schooling. He could depend on them and Akihiko was so excited and happy for him. Now, they could start their family.

"Amada-kun? You're still here?"

Looking up from his work, he spotted his teacher at the door of the student council room. He gave her a smile. "Yes, but I'm almost done."

His teacher smiled at him. "Alright. Please go home and get some rest as soon as possible."

"I will." Ken waited for his teachers footsteps to disappear before releasing a sigh. The work wasn't tough, but it was aggravating to have them constantly ask him about it. He knew they worried more about him than the work, but he could handle it. After living in the dorm for so long, one would think that he, Ken Amada, would have no problem doing a bit of extra work. Of course, no one knew of the events that transpired behind the dorms doors, but he would have thought that being under Mitsuru's keen eye would give him some insight to how the student council would be. It did, but he had a hard time convincing the teachers otherwise.

Straightening up his papers, Ken shoved them in his bag and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He did what he could today. He would put them on his teacher's desk in the morning. For now Ken wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep. He had meant to call Akihiko today, but he figured that call could wait until tomorrow. He wouldn't want to disturb him if he was busy.

He didn't need to bother taking the train to the orphanage. It was only a couple of blocks away. He was there in a matter of minutes and he was glad for this. Now he would be able to sleep throughout the night. As he entered the building, a couple of kids zoomed past him from behind. They must have just got here since he didn't see them when he was walking. It was most likely dinnertime and that was what they were running for. A part of him told him to eat but the tired part told him to sleep. Since that part was more dominant and urgent, Ken decided to forgo dinner and just have a big breakfast in the morning.

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. He could hear the children and few adults chattering over the meal that they were having. When S.E.E.S was finished with their mission, he learned to interact more with the others that he lived with in the orphanage. He learned about them and they had learned about him. He was more open and honest with them. It felt good to have a connection with them (even if it wouldn't replace the one he had with the other S.E.E.S members.)

"Ken! Ken!"

Ken watched as three small boys met him at the top of the stairs. He smiled at them, finally reaching his floors landing. "What's up?"

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"We have something to show you!"

"It's really cool, too!"

He laughed. These three boys were one of the first kids at the orphanage to look up to him. Many times he had played with them and gone on adventures around town. It kept him busy and the kids enjoyed his company. "Sorry, but not tonight. I'm pretty tired today. Maybe another time?" The kids pouted and one even had tears in his eyes already. Ken groaned. He always found it hard to resist them at times. "I promise, tomorrow I'll see it. Ok?"

"Promise?" the asked in unison.

At this, Ken couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I promise."

"Ok!"

"We're holding you to it!"

"Alright, alright," Ken said, laughing all the while. He watched the children run down the stairs towards their dinner. It was strange to remember a time where he hardly interacted with anyone younger than him, much less his age. He always saw himself as the most mature among his peers. Ken never saw himself as anything less. Yet now, years later, he was the complete opposite. He interacted with plenty of kids, his age or not. Mitsuru and Akihiko always told him after the group split up that it was important.

As usual, he clung to their every word and advice. It was only natural.

A wave of exhaustion washed over him, telling him it was time to go to bed. Yawning, Ken sluggishly walked to his bedroom. He shared it with two other boys his age, but he didn't mind. They were usually quiet and, if they weren't, he usually slept right through their noise. With all the duties he took on, he hardly had any problems sleeping at all. It was only when he had no work to do did he struggle with the concept of sleep. Usually, it was a time where he thought of the Dark Hour.

Although such a time no longer exists, when he thought of the Dark Hour, he thought about all that had happened during the time. His mother's death, becoming part of S.E.E.S., Shinjiro's death. It all came crashing down on him like a waterfall. At those times, he relied on texting either Junpei or Akihiko to calm him down. After those talks, he always felt better. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of the past without becoming depressed.

Ken vowed to never be that way again.

He pushed open the door to his room and fell on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat and bag to the floor. There was no way he would have the energy to change into his pajamas. If he woke up in the middle of the night, he would. Until then, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Ken! Ken! Wake up!"

The brunette groaned, opening one of his eyes. "What...? It's too early to get up..."

"But, you're needed right away. The headmaster has something important they want to talk to you about."

At this, Ken was quick to wake up. The headmaster never called on Ken. Those who he called on were those who were in trouble or chosen for adoption. The teenager highly doubted that he would be adopted at his current age. No one ever went for kids like him. That only left the other option: he was in trouble. While he dressed in different clothes for the day, he racked his memory for anything he had done wrong. He continued to think about what he could have done and when he arrived at the headmaster's door, he still couldn't figure out what he had done. There was nothing more he could do, though. He was here and it was time to meet his maker.

After knocking three times, the headmaster allowed him to walk in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come in and sit down, Ken." Ken did as he said, sitting in front of the elderly man's desk. For years, it seemed that the headmaster never grew older. He still had the same bald head and bushy eyebrows to match his bushy beard. It was never trimmed and it never became gray (more so than usual.) He always remained the same. "Later today, you will have an interview with a couple who would like to adopt you."

Ken stared at him, wide-eyed. "Sir? Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

The headmaster raised an eyebrow and grabbed his clipboard. His eyes scanned the paper a few times. "No, I'm not mistaken. They clearly wanted to see you. Someone even offered younger kids, but they turned them down; each one of them."

Ken couldn't believe it. To be more precise, he refused to believe it. Teenagers were never adopted. He knew it was his fate when the other teenagers weren't adopted. They remained in the orphanage until they turned eighteen. At that point, they could do whatever they pleased. From what Ken was aware of, they had never been heard from again. For as long as he had been in the orphanage, he assumed that would be his fate as well. Would that no longer be the case?

"I see. Well, I will prepare myself at once." He stood up and bowed his head. "Will that be all?"

"It will. Go on and get ready."

Standing up, he walked calmly to the door and closed it quietly behind him as he left. As soon as the door clicked shut, he let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

Someone was going to adopt him.

_**Someone was going to adopt him.**_

He couldn't believe such a thing. The evidence that lay before him told him that no one would take him; that he would be at the orphanage until he was eighteen. However, he could be adopted and he would beat the stereotype. Ken hadn't felt this kind of excitement in a long time. With a spring in his step, he ran away from the headmaster's office to his bedroom. The time would be here soon.

"Don't be nervous. They thought you were the perfect match for them," the headmaster said, straightening Ken's student council band. Ken took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sure hoped that the headmaster was right. "Go on and good luck."

He knew he would need luck. Just because someone wanted to see him didn't mean that they would adopt him. That hard fact hit him after he finished getting dressed in his room. There was a possibility that he would be stuck here until he became old enough to leave. Gripping the handles, he took another deep breath and walked inside.

"Senpai?" he questioned, seeing the two adults sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Akihiko grinned at him and Mitsuru motioned for him to sit down, a smile on her own face. "Please sit down, Ken."

No one didn't dare to not listen to Mitsuru. Ken wasn't about to do it, either. He quickly walked over to the chair opposite them. He did his best to get comfortable, but he found that he couldn't. Ken didn't know why they were here. Last he checked, they were busy with some secret mission. How did they find time to come and visit him? "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all," Akihiko answered.

"If you were, I do not think we would be this calm." Mitsuru tilted her head to the side. "I've heard that you're doing well on the student council. I'm proud of you."

Ken felt his cheeks grow hot from her compliment. "Well, it's all thanks to your help, Senpai."

Akihiko was fidgeting in his seat. Ken learned that this was something he did when excited. He didn't know what could be exciting as sitting down and talking to him. Mitsuru sighed, watching Akihiko next to her. "Goodness... Well then, you might as well tell him."

He looked back at her, his grin increasing in size, before looking at the boy. "Ken, we have some really big news for you."

"You're taking me away to go and travel the world with you to never see this orphanage ever again?" Ken laughed. He watched their faces, finding them surprised by this news and looking at each other.

"Well, yes," Mitsuru answered. He stared at them then looked from Mitsuru to Akihiko and then to Mitsuru again. "Akihiko brought it up the other day. We discussed it and thought it would be a wonderful thing to happen." She smiled at him. "I certainly wouldn't mind calling you my son."

"Same with me," Akihiko said, grinning.

Ken couldn't believe this. "A-are you sure that's what you want?" They both nodded and he immediately felt like he was lighter than air. For a moment, his vision blurred. There were tears in his eyes and he hadn't even noticed. He rubbed at his eyes, a few tears escaping. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's natural to want to cry with this news," Mitsuru assured.

He didn't need any more assurance. Without really wanting to, he cried willingly. He did his best to hide it by covering his face, but it was clear to them that he was crying. After a while, he felt someone holding him. Looking up, he spotted Mitsuru pulling him in closer to her. She rest her chin on the top of his head and stroked his hair.

Akihiko sat on the other side of the table, unsure of what to really do. Although he would be a father of a teenager, there were some things that he would have to get use to. He cleared his throat in a feeble attempt to recover from his awkwardness.

"It seems your 'father' feels a bit strange. Why don't we leave you to get your things together and meet you outside," Misturu suggested, pulling away from Ken.

He nodded and wiped away at his eyes. "Okay..."

Standing up, Mitsuru walked around the table and took her husband's arm. Akihiko quickly stood up, not wasting a second. They waved at him as they walked out of the room, leaving Ken alone. Ken took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes and nose. Not even five minutes into being adopted and he was crying like a baby. This wasn't suppose to happen. He suppose it was because it was Misturu and Akihiko, the older students that had watched him grow up, were the ones adopting him. If it had been any other couple he doubted he would be crying this much.

Rubbing at his eyes one more time, he stood up.

It was time to start his new life with his new family.


End file.
